Como Romeo y Julieta
by Amni
Summary: No leer, q lo puse p problemas... -.-
1. Default Chapter

Hola, este es mi "fic" más corto, y más ¿picante? Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiéndolo, y ya sabéis que los personajes (menos Maña, Lorenzo y Blanca) son de JKROWLING

Esa casa tan grande, le hacia sentirse insignificante. Todo estaba en silencio, y ojalá siempre quedara de aquella forma, no le apetecía nada escuchar por la mañana a sus padres, discutiendo…su destino…ser mortifago. Pero él no quería, no, él quería ser uno de los buenos, él no era malo… ¿o si? 

No…- se dijo, pasándose el brazo por los ojos. Fue a parar a la habitación donde se suponía que tenían que estar durmiendo sus primos lejanos…pero ¡no era así!- ¿Dónde se abran metido ahora?- se pregunto, pero no muy preocupado, más bien divertido, desde que estaban ellos, esa casa era mucho mejor. Mejor era buscarlos, porque si sus padres se enteraban, tendrían problemas, graves y grandes problemas. Ya suponiendo donde estaban, fue a la cocina. Lo recibió Maña, su nueva elfa domestica, ya que desde que Potter le hizo aquella jugada a su padre, Dobby trabajaba en Hogwarts. Tal y como se imaginaba, encontró a los enanos jugar en la cocina.

-¡Venga, venga, cojee eso…y eso…!- le susurro el pequeño Lorenzo a su hermana, Blanca.  

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- (N de A: soy española, pero la gente me empega su forma de hablar;-9).

-Draqui…no…si es que nosotros…solo…- intento, inútilmente, excusarse Blanca.

-¿Por qué no cogen la comida que hay allá? Esta mucho mejor que esta.

-¿Qué? ¿No, nos riñes?- se sorprendieron sus primos.

-No- respondió agarrando una bolsa de patatas de jamón. Ellos sonrieron y la cogieron.

- ¿Quieren algo más?- pregunto Maña, Lorenzo y Blanca se miraron y rieron picadamente. Ellos sonrieron y la cogieron. Ya eran como las tres de la madrugada, y los dos pequeños estaban que no se aguantaban del sueño que tenían. El chico los cogió cada uno en un brazo (el era el triple de grande que ellos), los llevo a su cuarto y les dejo la comida debajo de la cama, para que no la describirán sus padres y les echaran una buena reprimenda. Él también se fue a su cuarto, agotado. Durmió placidamente.

¡Buenos días!- Lorenzo se abalanzo sobre la cama de Draqui. Este se despertó espantado, lo había despertado justo cuando se iba a convertir en mortifago, por órdenes de su padre, se lo agradeció mucho a su primo, aunque también le hubiera gustado despertar más ¿tranquilamente? Sonrió divertido- ¿Desde cuando sonríen así los Malfoy de diecisiete años?

Desde que nací yo- respondió divertido Draco-. Yo era, soy y seré el más especial de la familia.- y se echo a reír. Los dos pequeños lo imitaron.

Draqui, te has vuelto muy gracioso- sonrió Blanca.

Y tu te sabes inventar nombres muy graciosos- dijo este- ¿Desde cuando me llamo Draqui?

¡Ah, estabais aquí!- era el padre de Draco: Lucius Malfoy. Draco lo miro malamente, y después volteo la mirada con profundo desprecio. Lucius ni se inmuto- Ya hoy vais a empezar Hogwarts.- Draco abrió los ojos como nunca ¡SE LE HABIA OLVIDADO! Había estado tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ni él mismo lo sabia, pero volviendo al caso, ya no lo recordaba. Tubo suerte de que lo despertasen, aun tenia tres horas y dos cuartos. 

Salid, por favor, tengo que cambiarme ¿podríais...?- hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano. Cuando todos estaban fuera, cerro la puerta en la que estaba apoyado. Lo primero que se quito fue la camisa del pijama, a cuadros verdes (claro y fuerte), se puso un jersey beig, y después se quito los calzoncillos (con una serpiente, por si alguien quiere saberlo) y se puso unos limpios, y se cambio los pantalones por unos tejanos. La ropa que solía llevar últimamente era estilo muggle, solo que con un pequeño hechizo lo disimulaba en casa y en la escuela, y cuando paseaba solo por la calle (o con sus primos) quitaba el hechizo. Salio de la habitación, seguro de que Maña ya abría preparado su baúl. Bajo al comedor, seguro de que vería a su padre y a su madre, y a algunos mortifagos haciéndose pasar por gente normal y corriente.

-¡DRAQUI!- lo llamo su primo- ¡YA NOS VAMOS! ¡TIO LUCIUS DICE QUE TENEMOS QUE PASAR POR ALGUNOS SITIOS ANTES DE NADA!

Lorenzo, que no cal que grites, que estoy aquí – le dijo tapándose los oídos Draco: estaba juntó al lado.

Hay…solo era por si acaso…- disimulo Lorenzo- Por cierto ¿Cómo es Hogwarts?

Es cierto…que hoy es vuestro primer año…uf…- Draco los miro de reojo mientras movía la mano de arriba hacia abajo-Es un sitio maravilloso, espectacular, os encantara. En serio, también hay gente maravillosa, ojalá olierais venido antes, podrías haber conocido al mejor director de todos lo tiempos: Albus Dumbledore. Que pena que ya no este con nosotros.

Si creo que leí algo ¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunto interesada Blanca.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer…El señor oscuro fue a…

¡Ah! Llámalo Voldemort, no se merece llamarlo por seudónimos- dijo Lorenzo, como si no fuera nada.

Ay…vale, Voldemort fue a la escuela, cuando yo cursaba quinto año, quería matar a Potter, Harry Potter, lo cazo y se lo llevo a algún lugar, no se donde. Dumbledore fue tras ellos, mientras los demás profesores intentaban matar o alegar a los mortifagos. Incluso vinieron los Dementotes. Todo era un caos, los prefectos también intentaban arreglarlo, ayudando, estaban todos asustados…

¿Y tu no?- lo interrumpió Blanca.

No, asustado no- acarició la cabellera amarilla de la niña-, lo que estaba era furioso, quizás algo preocupado. Bueno, pues, casi cuando solo quedaban unos treinta mortifagos, apareció Potter, herido como nunca habréis visto a alguien, sangraba por todas partes, y estaba ayudando a Dumbledore a andar. Dumbledore grito algo como: "¡FAWKES!" Y un fénix apareció.

¡ALA!- exclamaron ellos, imaginándoselo sorprendidos mientras Draco hacia gestos- Continua- más que pedirlo, parecían ordenarlo. Draco sonrió.

El fénix se poso al lado y Dumbledore le dijo algo inaudible, pero el fénix, fue directo a Potter y volando en círculos encima de él fue llorando, las lágrimas curaron a Potter, pues debéis de saber que es un poder de los fénix. Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta y hablo: "Queridos alum/alumnos…Voldemort a sido derrotado, para siempre…gracias a el señor Potter…pero me temo que…que yo ya no podré…continuar muchos días en esta escuela…"

Draqui, pareces entristecido- apunto Lorenzo.

Me duele recordarlo- dijo cabizbajo, los ojos los tenia cristalinos-. Toda la gente corriendo espantada, los mortifagos, los dementotes, hechizos, aurarores llegando, profesores al borde de la muerte, Potter con Dumbledore, este último casi no podía hablar, pero sonreía, tenía cara de felicidad, los ojos le centelleaban. Los alumnos reprimiéndose las lágrimas. Los profesores espantados ante la posición de Dumbledore…Todo era…demasiado. Demasiado duro…

Draco, cállate ya- le ordeno su padre, apareciendo a su espalda.

¡Tu no me mandas, cabrón!- le chillo Draco.

¿¡Pero como puedes hablarme así!? ¡Soy tu padre, por si lo has olvidado! Además… ¡¡ESTAN TUS PRIMOS PEQUEÑOS/MENORES (N de A: lo que os guste más) A VER SI VIGILAS TU LEGUAJE!!

¡Yo dijo lo que me sale de los huevos!- repuso Draco. De la nada apareció Maña y se llevo asustada a los dos pequeños, que estaban apunto de echarse a llorar. Cuando se fueron Lucios obofeteo a su hijo.

¡No me hables así!- dijo intentando mantener, inúltimente, la calma- Coge tus cosas, nos marchamos ya, hay un largo camino por recorrer.

Ahora no hagas ver que eres el padre perfecto el padre perfecto.- musito Draco, mientras le daba la espalda.

No lo hago ver, lo soy- Draco solo apretó con furia dientes y puños.

Capullo…- murmuro entre dientes. Para su suerte, su padre no se entero. Draco agarro sus maletas y salio a dejarlas en el coche mágico.

¿Por qué no has utilizado la barita?- escucho la voz de una mujer detrás suyo.

Mama ¿Qué quieres?- esa mujer también era como el hombre, los dos…los dos querían que él fuera un mortifago como ellos, además de que ellos eran mortifagos de los más grandes rangos.

Nunca llegaras a ser un gran mago si haces todo a mano, además, tenemos elfos que lo hacen todo por nosotros, no hacia falta que te molestases.

Están demasiado ocupados, además, por hacer ejercicio no me voy a morir- contesto algo pasota, cargando los baúles, los hico más pequeños con un hechizo y cabieron sin problemas.

¡¡Draqui!!- Lorenzo y Blanca iban corriendo hacia Draco.

Hola…- Draco los miro y ellos lo abrazaron, él se quedo sorprendido- Perdonadme- dijo devolviéndoles el abrazo mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo.

¡Draco! Quita la pierna de hay o te ensuciaras- inquirió enfadada su madre.

¿No somos "grandes magos"? Si me ensucio creo ser capaz de usar un hechizo para limpiarme la ropa con un hechizo.- su madre hizo caso omiso a ese comentario y se marcho- Entrad- les abrió la puerta del coche/mini limusina a sus primos. Estos, se pusieron a jugar en el coche con juguetes mágicos de viaje, al poco rato, en la parte de delante se sentaron sus padres. El coche arranco. Draco solo miraba por la ventana, ese coche era como el autobús noctámbulo, todo les dejaba paso. Iban a una velocidad vergé tiñosa, pero eso no le importaba. Estaba ansioso por llegar a Hogwarts. Ser libre, además, la vería a ella. Ella, no sabia si la odiaba tanto que la amaba, era algo extraño. Además, una vez acabase la escuela, se iría de aquella casa, no volvería, quería llegar a ser auraror, seria alguien en la vida, no como ellos. Miro a sus primos entristecido, seguramente, ellos pasarían por lo mismo… ¿y si los adoptaba? Pues de seguro que sus tíos (N de A: o sea, los padres de Blanca y Lorenzo…lo dijo por si acaso ¬.¬ _-_) no querían mucho a Lorenzo y Blanca.

¡Ya hemos llegado!- anuncio Lucius.

¿Qué? ¿Ya?- se sorprendió Draco, siempre hacían el mismo trayecto, pero seguia sin acostumbrarse. Bajo del coche cogiendo las "maletas de bolsillo" y después de hacer grandes esfuerzos consiguió sacar a sus primos (estaban tan entretenidos que no querían salir).

¿Esto es Hogwarts?- pregunto Lorenzo al salir.

No, no, que va…- rió divertido Draco- Esto es la estación, tenemos que venir aquí para poder coger el expreso de Hogwarts, en el anden 9 ¾ y nos lleva a Hogwarts, pero acá, no hagáis nada de magia ¿OK? Es un sitio muggle.

¿En serio? ¡YUPI!- gritaron animados.

También podríais intentar no llamar la atención de todo el mundo, por una sola vez, tenemos que ser discretos…- les dijo Draco, mirando a muchos muggles que los miraban con cara divertida. Los dos gemelos solo rieron y se fueron corriendo a una señora pelirroja, seguida de un montón de crios pelirrojos, uno de pelo negro, y una con cabello marrón.

Anda, anda…si son los Weasley, Potter y Granger- apareció Lucios junto con los gemelos, Draco se quedo empegado en el sitio donde estaba. Delante suyo, de sus narices, junto a Potter, estaba ella, esa chica, a la que tanto odiaba y amaba, por la que se moría. 

¿Lucis Malfoy?- la señora lo miro con desprecio.

¡Draqui!- lo llamo Lorenzo.

¿Draqui?- rió Harry.

Tu, cabeza rajada, cierra el pico si no quieres sufrir- Draco solo dijo esto para guardar apariencias, tenia un gran orgullo, pero si se lo tuviera que haber dicho a ella…simplemente no abría podido.

Draco…- ella lo dijo flojito, para que no lo escuchada nadie más que él. La pobre chica tenia ojos alegres, lo miraba con amor. Draco la miro, quería acariciar su sedoso cabello, el que llevaba alisado desde sexto curso, se lo había cortado, y tenia mechas amarillas y rojas, aparte de ya sus naturales mechas marrón oscuro, todo recogido en una trenza menos dos mechones juguetones a cada lado de su bella cara. Sus labios finos (N de A: supongo que preferirías carnosos, pero no me sueña bien la palabra), sus ojos castaños, tan naturales, su piel tostada por el sol, sus finas manos, todo, quería volver a ser un solo ser junto con ella, pero para todo eso, tenia que esperar, pero no mucho, después de comer, los dos dirían alguna mentira a sus amigos para irse juntos a alguna clase vacía, y la volvería a sentir.

Vamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo Molly Weasley, entrando juntó con su hija, casi la menor de todos, Ginny Weasley, pues en el año anterior, tubo mellizos (chico y chica, que estaban con su padre), y gracias al ascenso de Arthur Weasley, el cambio de trabajo de su hijo Percy, lo que enviaban sus otros dos hijos, y los gemelos trabajando, ganaban mucho, y ya casi no había problema económico, casi. Draco la miro.

¡Granger!- le grito, ella volteo rápido para verlo, sus ojos se encontraron.

¿Se puede saber que quieres, Dra.…? ¿Malfoy?- corrigió rápidamente. Sus ojos expresaban ilusión y a la vez, temor.

Los sangre sucia, seréis los primeros- le guiño levemente un ojo y ella se ruborizo. Desde que se habían confesado sus sentimientos, ella sabia que eso era algo como que: "los de familia muggle (con eso se refería a ella) seréis (serás) los primeros en hacerme enamorar (la primera en hacerme enamorar)". Los weasley cruzaron todos juntos por el anden 9 ¾ y pocos minutos después decidieron cruzar los Malfoy. Los dos pequeños no tuvieron ni pizca de miedo antes de cruzar, cosa que extraño a Draco, pues la primera vez, se suele tener bastante miedo. Tuvieron que subir deprisa al tren, porque solo faltaban unos cinco minutos para que se pusiera en marcha. Draco se encontró con los dos estupidos gorilitas, Crabbe y Coyle, y los cinco fueron a buscar un compartimiento. Draco no quería estar con ellos (bueno, puede que si con Lorenzo y Blanca), solo con ella, la chica perfecta para él, la que le robo el corazón, la que tanto amaba. Hermione Granger. Esa chica era todo lo contrario a él: Una honorable y valiente Griffindor, amiga de sus amigos, simpática, muy lista, de familia muggle…pero como se suele decir: los polos opuestos se atraen.

¡Draqui! Aquí, aquí…- Lorenzo movía la mano para decirle que fuese hacia él.

¿Un compartimiento vació?- pregunto él, asomando la cabeza.

No, bueno, si, bueno…- Blanca empezó a pensar si estaba o no vació.

¿Una cucaracha significa que no esta vació?- ante tal pregunta de Lorenzo, Draco se echo a reír.

¿Tu que crees?- le pregunto a s primo pequeño. Este se encogió de hombros- Va, venga, entrad ya- les dijo entre carcajadas. Draco se sentó con sus primos y los otros dos inveciles con una bolsa llena de comida-. Ahora vuelo.- musito Draco levantándose.

¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Blanca, dejando de lado la partida de Snap explosivo que jugaba contra su hermano Lorenzo.

Tranquilos, ya vuelvo…- inquirió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Solo deseaba verla, aunque fuera una vez, pero a solas, la buscaría y cuando la encontrara pensaría rápidamente una forma para que se quedaran los dos a solas. Fue caminando sumido en sus pensamientos, sin importarle nada más que ella. Era muy duro, con lo que le había costado que pudieran estar juntos, tener que esconderlo. La vida es dura, pensó. 

¡Ahora vuelvo, chicos!- escucho una voz muy familiar, tan alegre como siempre.

Hermione…- murmuro. Fue corriendo hacia atrás, que era de donde provenía la voz- Hermione, Hermione…- se repetía una y otra vez- Esta por aquí ¿Cómo pude pasarla de largo?

 Draco…- de repente la encontró de frente, delante suyo, allí plantada, jadeando, pues ella también había corrido, el tren era muy grande, pero eso no importaba, pues aunque estuvieran cada uno en la otra punta del mundo, su amor era mucho más grande. Draco avanzo unos pasos, ella también, al final no lo soportaron más y se fundieron en un profundo abrazo- Te quiero…

Yo te amo…- contesto Draco, olorando su cabello, olía a lavado, olía tan bien... olía a ella. La abrazo más fuerte y acercándose a su oído le dijo- Te he echado tanto de menos…

Yo también a ti, esto es muy duro- le dijo con voz entristecida, separándose de él-. Parecemos Romeo y Julieta…

¿Los de ese libro muggle que me dejaste? Descubrí que el autor, en realidad, era medio brujo…

¿A si? Jaja, no lo sabia, muchas gracias por decírmelo.

¿Por qué no buscamos algún compartimiento vació?- le pregunto Draco acariciando su cabello- Quiero estar contigo, sin temor a que nos descubran.

Eso, que no quiero buscar cosas complicadas para estar juntos, que aun recuerdo la vez que decidimos usar la poción multijugos para que no nos descubrieran… Al final me confundí y en vez de en chica me convertí en chico, y tu también en chico, y un par de Ravenclaw nos vieron besándonos y se quedaron blancos ¡¡POR QUE SE SUPONIA QUE ERAMOS HERMANOS!!- los dos se echaron a reír. No querían soltarse, pues ambos sentían, en lo más hondo de su ser, que si lo hacían, ya no volverían a estar juntos nunca más.

 Hermione…

¿Si?

Casémonos- Hermione se separo de él inmediatamente, y reprimiendo el grito de su sorpresa le pregunto- ¿Qué?

Quiero casarme contigo, ahora, no quiero esperar, ya falta poco para que seamos mayores de edad, así que no pasa nada, te amo más que a nada, se que quiero casarme, eres lo que más quiero…

Yo también quiero casarme contigo, pero el matrimonio es la mayor aventura que se puede hacer…

Pues quiero emprender esa aventura, y se que quiero emprenderla contigo, no se que nos deparara el futuro, pero ahora quiero vivir este presente. 

Yo quiero vivir todos los momentos contigo. 

Entonces, casémonos, no esperemos, tal y como tú has dicho, falta muy poco para que seamos mayores para hacer lo que nos plazca con nuestras vidas.

No quiero algo a lo grande.

Si, será algo sumamente sencillo, algo que para los demás podrá ser un asco, pero para nosotros, será lo mejor.

La opinión de los demás me la suda- Hermione rió ante tal "observación" de Draco. Él le dedico una de sus más dulces sonrisas, a la que la chica respondió con una lágrima- ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto, alarmado, Draco.

Soy feliz…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decirle ella.

Yo pensaba que ya lo eras…

Pero ahora mucho más- dijo aferrándose todo lo fuerte que pudo al chico, después lo soltó despacio-. Tenemos que buscar un sitio para estar los dos solos, y, así, planeamos mejor lo de después de la comida- Draco le beso la frente.

Creo que por allá hay uno en el que no suele entrar mucha gente, dicen que esta muy sucio- dijo.

¡Dios! ¿Pero es que a caso no son brujos/as?- Hermione movió los brazos airadamente.

Eso se supone, pero ¿Quién sabe?- los dos volvieron a reír. Draco agarro la suave mano de Hermione y la condujo hasta ese bacón, tan y como él habia dicho; estaba vació- Pues yo lo veo bien limpio, aparte de esas cuatro telarañas, esas cucarachas… Oh, ya lo arreglo- dijo dándose por vencida, después de intentar convencerse de que aquello no estaba tan mal. Una agitación con la varita, una palabrita por aquí, y todo como nuevo- Tendríamos que decirles a los chicos que…- Hermione, al girarse, fue callada por un habido beso de Draco, que cerro a puerta con su otra mano-…bueno, da igual…- dijo ella, en un descanso de tan profundo beso, estirándose en el asiento. Draco le beso toda la cara…el cuello- Espera, insonorícemos esto, y cerremos la puerta para que no pueda entrar nadie…- saco la barita y: dicho y hecho. Draco miro la puerta, sonrió con malicia, y continúo su trabajo: ser uno con Hermione. Ella se dejo, mientras acariciaba el cabello del muchacho. Draco beso sus brazos, la parte central de su pecho, no le apetecía bajar, pues aquel sitio era muy incomodo. Subió de nuevo, lo que más le gusta era besar su cara.

Ojalá este momento durara para siempre- dijo ella, satisfecha.

Ojalá.

Draco, perdona que te lo recuerde ahora…pero ¿te ha vuelto a mencionar lo de ser mortifago tu padre?- Draco paro y la miro directamente a los ojos, después se abrocho su camisa y se sentó, ella lo imito. Draco desvió la mirada y la fijo en el suelo, mientras sus pies jugueteaban con los de Hermione.

Si- a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón-. Dijo que si no lo hacia, me matarían, a mi, y a todos mis seres más heridos, pero me da igual que me amenace, ya no puede hacer nada, Voldemort a sido vencido, los mortifagos ya no tienen ningún poder, que le den por…- Hermione agarro su cara entre sus manos y lo beso dulcemente, él no se resistió- Cuando llegue a Hogwarts, lo denunciare, le diré a la directora McGonagall- Hermione sonrió entre contenta y entristecida, por una parte contenta por lo que acababa de decir Draco, por otra triste porque aun no se acostumbraba a tener nueva dirección en a escuela.

¿Por qué te quiero tanto?- le pregunto besándolo nuevamente. 

No lo se, pero yo te quiero más...- contesto Draco.

Yo más…- se daban beso si, beso si, casi no podían hablar. Hermione lo separo- Ya basta, Draco. Los demás estarán preocupados por nosotros.

Me da igual ¿Por qué se van a preocupar? No he podido estar contigo en todo el verano, y solo podemos vernos a escondidas, que se jodan, ahora es nuestro momento- repuso él, besándola en el hombro. Siguieron besándose, hasta que se hartaron. Volvieron a tumbarse, esta vez Hermione encima de Draco- Soy todo tuyo, tigresa- Hermione hizo ver que rugía y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Draco poso sus manos en los botones de la camisa de ella, y la imito. Hermione beso los pectorales de Draco, saboreándolos, eran tan perfectos. Draco se excitaba cada vez más. De repente los dos cayeron precipitadamente sobre el frió suelo y después de enmudecer unos segundos, se echaron a reír- ¿Se lo dirás?- Draco dejo de reír y dirigió un mirada seriosa a su amada.

¿El que a quien?- se extraño ella, con ojos inocentes enfrentados a los fríos y duros, ahora ablandecidos, de Draco.

A Potter y Weasley- después pensó algo-, quería decir a cabeza rajada y el pobretón- se corrigió, con la voz que solía usar delante de ellos: arrastrando las palabras. Hermione reprimió las ganas de reír-, lo nuestro ¿les dirás?- Hermione dejo de reír para mirarlo y borro la línea recta de su oca para hacer una corva y movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Son mis mejores amigos.

Díselo ahora, yo voy contigo, ahora descubrirás si en realidad son tan buenos amigos.

Gracias- Hermione volvió a abrocharse al igual que Draco, cuando acabaron se miraron, Hermione deshizo el encantamiento y se cogieron de las manos.

¿Preparada?

Preparada- cerraron los ojos y los volvieron a abrir, Draco estiro la mano hacia el pomo, cinco centímetros, cuatro, tres, dos unos…beso a Hermione como nunca, ante la sorpresa de ella, y volvió al pomo, lo empujo hacia uno de los lados y la puerta se abrió chirriando. Se aferraron mucho más fuertes las manos, y se acercaron. Hermione lo guiaba, Draco no decía nada, solo la miraba, tan seria, tan bella- Es/es aquí…- le dijo entrecortadamente mirándolo con soslayo, Draco solo le dirigió una sonrisa de apoyo, ella la acepto y sonrió convencida de que sus amigos, estarían con ella. Abrió despacio la puerta del compartimiento, segura de lo que iba a hacer- Chicos.

¡Herm!- chillo de repente Ron, sobresaltándola al levantarse y estirarla del brazo hacia él, haciéndolos caer a los dos en el suelo.

¡¿Pero que coño haces, Ronald?!- se enfureció la chica, apartándose bruscamente de un Ron estupefacto, que de repente enfureció.

¡Te e salvado de Malfoy!- chillo señalando al rubio (N de A: Casi pongo "rubiazo de preciosos ojos grises e increíbles pectorales…pero he pensado que quedaría algo extraño XDXD.

¡Idiota!- le inquirió Hermione.

¿Mione, estas bien?- ahora quien hablaba era Harry. Ella asintió.

El es…es…- dijo, una vez más calmada.

Es Draco Malfoy- acabo Ron por ella, pero en vez de agradecérselo Hermione le dirigió una mirada de odio.

Si, pero es algo más.

¿Tu novio?- todos voltearon a ver a un cabizbajo Harry- Malfoy te esta agarrando de la cintura desde que te levantaste- todos miraron la mano de Draco (incluso él), todos menos Harry.

¿¡QUE!? ¿¡TU ESTAS LOCA!?- vocifero Ron. Gente empezó a ir a verlos.

¡TU CALLATE GILI…RON!- después agarro a Draco del brazo y lo metió en el compartimiento, después echo a unos cuantos curiosos y se sentó- Ronald Weasley, vosotros dos sois mis mejores amigos, y a veces pienso que los únicos, o sea, que por favor, déjame hablar y compréndeme. Draco y yo nos amamos por encima de todas las cosas y por eso nos vamos a casar.- Ron golpeo fuertemente la pared del compartimiento, en cambio, Harry ni siquiera levanto la cabeza- ¿No decís nada?

Es tu vida, y tu nuestra mejor amiga, no podemos hacerle nada, pero que sepas- Harry alzo la cabeza, sonriendo-, que tu eres la persona que más queremos. Eres una hermana para nosotros, y como Malf… Draco (N de A: Anda, que entonces serán cuñados) te haga algún daño, ya sea exterior o interior, lo mataremos sin piedad- esta vez dirigió una mirada sombría a Draco, pero Hermione sonrió.

Gracias, Harry- le dijo, después se volteo a Ron, que tenia el puño aun en la pared y la cabeza apoyada (N de A: No se explicarlo muy bien, así que imaginároslo como queráis, pero yo lo veo muy sexy ;-9) en él. Para sorpresa de todos sonreía con amabilidad.

Draco, ten en cuenta de que ahora serás de la "familia", así que la pasaremos juntos, y nos pelearemos más- rió. Draco lo miro sonriente, ya más aliviado por la contestación de los dos.

¿Cuñados?- pregunto entregándoles la mano para que la estrecharan.

Cuñados- respondieron ellos, amarrándola.  El resto del trayecto lo pasaron hablando, haciéndose amigos, lo que no habían conseguido en tantos años lo conseguían entonces. El tren aminoro la marcha mientras anunciaban "Pronto llegada a Hogwarts".

Que rápidos esta vez…- dijo Hermione, levantándose.

Cuando uno se lo pasa bien, el tiempo se le pasa volando- dijo Ron. 

Salid, que me cambiare yo primera que voy más rápido y después vosotros- dijo Hermione, echándolos fuera.

Yo no cal que salga- se le escapo a Draco.

¿¡YA LA HAS VISTO DESNUDA!?- preguntaron sorprendidos Harry y Ron, con solo el sonrojo de la pareja obtuvieron respuesta.

Da igual, nos cambiamos todos aquí, pero yo no os miro y vosotros tampoco a mi ¿vale?- los chicos asintieron. De espaldas se cambiaron rápidamente- ¿Acabasteis todos?- un "si" respondieron todos a coro. Se giraron poco a poco- Mis chicos…

Nuestra chica…

Bueno, pues….

¿A que pensabais que cavaría así de mierda?

Justo cuando los tres acababan de decir esto el compartimiento se abrió y aparecieron Lorenzo y Blanca (que se tiraron en el cuello de Draco) seguidos de un Crabbe con cara de rata y un Goyle con cara de pájaro carpintero.

¿Qué habéis echo esta vez?- les pregunto haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse. Los otros no se esforzaban en nada más que burlarse de los dos gorilitas. 

Les echamos una maldición- ya el tren había parado.

Bueno, da igual, creo que están más guapos así- est vez si se rio, y Crabberata y Goylepajaro se alarmaron, cuando los otros los empujaron para hacerse paso. Todos marcharon riendo.

Chicos, id vosotros, y vosotros dos, Lorenzo y Blanca id hacia allá- les dijo Hermione (Draco habia echo presentaciones antes) al llegar a los carruajes encantados-. Nosotros dos iremos en otro.- dijo agarrando el brazo de Draco, los otros dos chicos no dijeron nada.

Cuando llegaron a un carruaje desocupado enseguida subieron y pidieron que se pusiera en marcha- Te amo tanto…no soporto estar lejos de ti, ojalá fuesemos a la misma casa- Draco le agarro la barbilla y al beso dulcemente en los labios. Hermione se lo devolvio.

Te entiendo, yo tengo unas ganas terribles de casarme contigo, de independizarnos…- Draco empezo a besarla por la barbilla, el cuello, el pecho…Hermione solto una risita- ¡Me haces cosquillas!- dijo, pero no lo detubo. Él siguió su trayectoria y le desabrocho la tunica, pero de repente el carruaje ceso de moberse y ella se la abrocho rapidamente- Otra vez nos emos emocionado Dra…amor mio- Draco sonrio dulcemente y volvieron a besarse.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA SI QUE FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Alegría: Pos yo lo veo tan mierda como el otro…) (Yo: Tu a callar)

Espero que os haya gustado y que dejesi muchos Review, y por primera vez en mi vida voy a dedicar un "fic" a alguien…¡A MI! No, no, que es broma, es para… ¡TODOS VOSOTROS! (Alegría: Pos vaya_._)

Si os a gustado, como si no, dejadme un review, por favor.

Por cierto, esto es para Iraist (Teri): ¿Cuándo te puedes conectar en el Messenger?

SALU2 MAGICOS DE AMNI


	2. ¿Q pensais?

Haber.siento disilusionar a unos cuantos con lo que dire ahora, pero dije que es de solo un chap. ("lagrimas para a los que les gusto") (Alegría: Ya te gustaria.). Bueno, a mi tb me gustaria continuarlo, pero ya dije, solo un chap, aunque si un día me apetece puede que haga otro de esto mismo, o de otra pareja.de otra pareja mejor ¿no? Tengo una idea (Alegría: No te enrolles tanto) (Yo: _._). Vosotros elegís pareja y yo hago, pero si quereis darme más ideas, podeis, no se si las utilizare, pero más vale probar que nada.  
  
Contesto Reviews:  
  
Esmeralda: Bueno, bueno, lo del agracia es todo culpa de Alegría (Alegría: Si, eso, eso, tu culpa a los demás) ¿puse ojos azules? (yo crei q grises, ya no se ni lo que escribo). Veo que los primitos tienen buena fama..jiji.los volvere a utilizar en algun otro fic.jiji.  
  
Akane wakashimatzu: Ah. muchas gracias. A i tb me gusta XDXD (Alegría: ¿veis lo presumida que es?) (Yo (ya me canso de estrangular a Alegría)) ¿risa? ¿Qué pasa? Yo pensaba que era de amor.bueno, tendre que cb y poner humor/romantico juajua  
  
Kitiara: Eso m'ha recordao a una cosa que decian: Que bonito, que bonito(decia uno) Que pesadito, que pesadito (decian todos) Vaya chorrada  
  
¿no? Bueno, me alegra mucho saber que te a parecido bonito, bonito.  
  
Melisa y Sebastián: Hay, lo siento, pero ya dije que solo es un chap, pero dime que tal os parece mi idea, o si quereis que continue esta, pero no sabria a ciencia cierta como.  
  
Akira Akizuki: ¿Eso es Ginny/Harry o Ginny/Hermione? JAJA (Alegría: yo diria que se rie de si misma.). Veo que te gusta esta pareja. ;-) Tranquila.Harry es mio.no are un Ginny/Harry.JAJA  
  
KaroLokA dE FeLTon-MaLFoy: Ya.los siento, pero leete la sugerencia. Veo que Blanca y Lorenzo triunfan. JAJA. Bueno si queres cb el nombre de Mione y te pongo a ti (no te lo tomes en serio.). Pobres, sobre todo Ronnie.  
  
Francisca: No se si lo largare, depende de que pensais osotros.  
  
GRACIAS PRO DEJAR REVIEW, Y SI NO LO HAS DEJADO PERO LO HAS LEIDO, TB GRACIAS.  
  
Salu2 magicos de amni&Alegría 


	3. Mi ángel

Todos los personajes menos Nambel, Ignes y oOriana ye l dependiente, los lugares, hechizos lugares, etc…sonde JKROWLING

Que lo disfrutéis…

Sus ojos,  su piel, su boca….toda ella… (N de A: podría decir tb que se fija en otras cosas, pero…mejor lo dejamos ¿no?) Allí hablando con sus amigas mientras jugaba a un juego muggle algo raro: tenia que hacer rodar un aro con distintas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡¡¿¿LUNATICO VIENES O TE QUEDAS??!!- una voz muy conocida al lado de su oído le hizo pegar un bote para levantarse.

-¿Tu estas loco o que?- pregunto enrabiado, dándose cuenta de lo que le había dicho al famoso Sirius Black.

-¿Remus Lupin me ha gritado?- pregunto incrédulo el animago perro.

-Si, fui yo ¿y que pasa?- pregunto algo mosca...

-Pues que tu NUNCA en tu vida me habías gritado- Sirius se hizo el ofendido. "A veces el amor hace que la gente se comporte de maneras extrañas".

Pues mira, la gente crece y cambia- Remus agarro todas sus cosas dejando a sus tres mejores amigos con un pasmo de narices.

-¿Ese era Remus?- pregunto James a la vez que Peter preguntaba "¿Qué fue eso?" Todos se miraron. 

                                                 ************

Estar tranquilo…solo…eso era lo más importante. Necesitaba airear su cabeza, borrarla de su mente, aquella chica… ¡TENIA QUE IRSE! Pero la persona a quien amar la elegía su corazón, no él. Mientras pensaba en esto se puso a correr para alegarse de aquel lugar donde la veía siempre…además era una mala influencia, era una Slytherine, menor que él (un año solo). Los suyo jamás resultaría, no…jamás…Pero ¿Por qué no? En su cabeza rondaban mil preguntas con más preguntas como respuesta ¿Por qué amar podía doler tanto? Se mordió el labio inferior y fue parando su paso. Apretó los puños de la mano libre (en la otra llevaba libros). Acercándose lentamente al lago se sentó en una gran piedra que brillaba por el sol. 

"Nunca será mía. Es una de las serpientes, además…yo soy un monstruo, ella jamás me querría. Pero me gustaría tanto verla. Es horrible viviendo con esto rondándote por la cabeza. No puedo soportarlo. Es muy duro." Mientras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos una mano en su hombro lo distrajo, él solo miro la mano y no volteo.

 -Hola Griffindor -dijo una voz de mujer.

- Si te envía los chicos para preguntarme que me pasa, seas quien seas, lárgate, por favor- dijo severamente.

-O sea, que es bien cierto que los Griffindor son unos mierdas- dijo la voz enfadada por la contestación quitando la mano bruscamente-. Pues que sepas, Lupin, que vine preocupada porque os vi discutir, pensé que erais inseparables- Remus volteo algo bajo para ver a la chica. Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca a ver su esbelta figura marchar a lo lejos. Siguiendo sus impulsos masculinos se lanzo a su alcance. Tirando todos los libros por el suelo y dejando la cartera en la piedra le dio alcance y la agarro del brazo.

 - Lo siento- dijo inmediatamente-. No quise darte tal contestación, solo que…bueno, estoy cabreado, triste…enamorado- ante la disculpa y explicación la chica se soltó de la dulce mano de Remus fuertemente.

-¡Escúchame Griffindor, yo te considere buena persona, pero con esa contestación las disculpas y caras de santo NO ME SIRVEN!- lo señalo amenazadoramente con el dedo índice muy cerca de su cara. Un pelo negro de su cabellera ondulada fue a parar a la cara de Remus. El pobre chico sonrió dulcemente y a la vez triste.

- Vuelvo a repetirte que lo siento- le dijo, volteando para ir a buscar sus cosas. Con la cabeza gacha ya se iba hacia el libro de astronomía.

- Para disculparte… ¿me podrías hacer un favor?- Remus la miro con el ceño fruncido-Resulta que voy algo mal en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- la chica no hacia caso a Remus y seguía hablando- y me han dicho que si no apruebo me dejan  fuera del equipo de Quidditch y que me suspenden. Pasando por los pasillos se dice que para tu edad eres el mejor alumno de esa materia que a tenido nunca Hogwarts. Así que si e haces el favor: se mi profesor- a Remus le volvió a caer el libro que acababa de recoger-. Venga, di algo- dijo ella incomoda por aquellos ojos tristes y lejanos que la observaban. 

- Gravelhwñleqhhwel   - dijo el chico licántropo.

- ¿Eh?- pregunto ella las cejas ligeramente inclinadas hacia arriba. 

-Que estoy de acuerdo- como contestación ella le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Remus se sonrojara como el pelo de Arthur Weasley.

-Gracias- dijo Remus.

-¿Por que?- pregunto ella. El chico se pasó la mano por la mejilla y ella rió entusiasmada- JAJA Si te soy sincera tenía ganas de dártelo, me pareces muy guapo, además ese aire de misterio ¡ME ENCANTA!- la chica dio unos saltitos (N de A: Tipo manga). 

                                                    **************

A las cinco y media quedaban cada día en los lavabos la llorona, pues si iban a la biblioteca alguien los podría ver juntos. Ya hacia varias semanas que ella le había pedido lo de las clases y, los dos se habían echo…_"amigos"._

- ¿Por qué hoy no dejamos el trabajo de bando?- pregunto ella dando un bostezo y estirando los brazos- Además hace calor, o podríamos hacer prácticas… ¡OH! No se, algo más diver.

- Yo también querría hacer practicas…pero si te das cuenta ¡No tenemos material alguno más que las varitas!- contesto él- Con nosotros mismos seria algo peligroso practicar. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Da igual, conociéndote, seguro que tendrás cuidado, pues yo no podría hacerte nada…cosquillas como mucho- rió ella. Remus sonrió. Aquella sonrisa. Aquellos ojos. Aquel cuerpo. Remus se puso en pie y la ayudo. Poniéndose cada uno en un lado se prepararon.

-Tres…- dijo Remus- Dos- continuo- ¡UNO!- la chica lanzo un _rictusembra que fue esquivado por un increíble _Expelliarmus_ de Remus que por mala suerte dio a la chica- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto deshaciendo el hechizo y entregándole su mano._

Creo que no llegue ni acerté cosquillas…- dijo arqueando la ceja. Fastidiada.

Venga, que ya es hora de irse a dormir, andando- repuso Remus, para que ella olvidara.

No tengo sueño- negó ella rechazando su mano.

Tu puede que no, pero yo si- le reprocho Remus.

No puedo ir sola a estas horas, es muy tarde- contesto la chica. El chaval medito que podía contestar; tratar con aquella chica era difícil.

Bueno, pues en algún lugar tendremos que dormir- recordó un pasadizo secreto que llevaba a la habitación anteriormente ocupada por un profesor, pero que ya nadie utilizaba. Entrego su mano a Nambel (la chica) y ella acepto, adivinando a  medias sus pensamientos.

¿Dónde me llevas?

A un lugar mágico- rieron ante semejante tontería. Salieron del lavabo poco a poco, sin hacer ruido y vigilando que no hubiese nadie. Llegaron ante la estatua de _Marilimon _y Remus le pego tres golpecitos en la uña del pie izquierdo. La uña se abrió, después la otra y después la otra, después las pezuñas del otro pie y la gárgola acabo un giro completo. Los dos se metieron en el hueco algo apretujados-. Hace ya mucho tiempo había una clase llamada _defensa de muggles y la utilizaban para la caza de brujas, cuando dejo de haber esa caza dejaron la habitación del profesor libre por si algún otro sucesor la necesitaba tiempo después. Desde que llegue a recordar esta desabitada.- la chica sonrió. Después de bajar más de cincuenta escaleras bien grandes. La habitación a la que llegaron a pesar de estar abandonada estaba MUY bien cuidada, porque los Elfos domésticos arreglaban todos los cuartos, habitados o deshabitados. En medio de la sala haba una gran mesa de madera de roble granate, detrás una silla del mismo material y color y un pergamino en blanco con un bote de tinta encima. Solo tenía una ventana, la cual tenía barrotes y una cortina color violeta. También había muchas estanterías con libros en ellas; en fin, una estancia muy buena._

-¡GUAU!- no pudo más que sorprenderse Nambel- ¿Y esto? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

 -Mm.- Remus se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No me lo vas a decir?- pregunto, Remus por toda contestación volvió a encogerse de hombros- Pues tu lo has querido- se avalazo sobre el y tirados en el suelo le empezó a hacer cosquillas como una loca. Remus no tenia cosquillas, pero hacia ver que se reía.

-¡PARA, PARA!- chillaba. Ella hacia caso omiso. Al final el chico la agarro de los hombros y las posiciones cambiaron con él encima de ella- ¿Quién manda ahora?- rió sin notaron el sonrojo de ella.

-Eres muy guapo- dijo. Remus si que se sonrojo entonces.

-Gracias, tu también eres muy bella- la chica sonrió. Bueno pues ¿dejaras de acosarme con las cosquillas?- la muchacha rió estridentemente.

-Puede que si…y puede que no- una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su cara- ¿Tú que crees?- Remus se acerco lentamente a su cara…tres centímetros (N d A: Redoble tiriri).

- Que como se te ocurra hacerme algo suspenderás (N de A: ¿A que os pensabais que…?).- la chica lo miro decepcionada, faltaba tan poco. Él no le gustaba, pero tampoco le disgustaba…

-Tranqui, chaval- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada levantándose de golpe-, no pensaba hacerte nada.- Remus se quedo muy sorprendido mirando a Nambel desde el suelo- ¿Dónde dormimos?

Tu en la cama de la izquierda, detrás de aquella puerta…yo acá, en el sillón- dijo Remus levantándose algo extrañado.

No quisiera que tu…- Nambel se preocupo- ¿Qué tal si duermo yo aquí?- Remus negó firmemente con la cabeza- ¿Qué tal si dormimos los dos juntos?- Remus no pudo más que quedarse con los ojos como platos- Eso lo considero como un si- dijo ella. Los dos fueron hacia la puerta. Se quitaron la capa y la túnica y él, a parte, se quito también la camisa dejando al descubierto su dorso. Ella se quito la camiseta porque debajo llevaba un top de tirantes. Lo dejaron todo bien doblado en una silla.

                                                             ************

_Amorcito Corazón _

_Amorcito corazón yo  
tengo tentación  
de un beso,  
que se pierda en el calor  
de nuestro gran amor, mi amor_

_                                                       ******************_

¿Eres un ángel?- le  pregunto Remus a Nambel.

¿Mm.?- musito ella- No creo JAJA- rió.

Pues si te soy sincero, a mi me lo pareces- ella volteo rápidamente en la cama en donde dormían los dos, la habían agrandado, pero estaban muy juntos para darse calor.

Me aras sonrojar- dijo ella entre risas. Remus le paso un brazo por la cintura.

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto.

-¡Pues claro!- dijo ella irónicamente. Remus se lo tomo en serio e iba a retirarla mano. Nambel se dio cuenta y lo detuvo rápidamente posando su mano sobre la de él- Era broma, lo siento, la verdad es que me encanta de que este ahí.- Remus le dedico una de sus magnificas sonrisas.

No quería abrir los ojos, pero la luz del día le venció. Al abrirlos  vio tal cosa que no quería cerrarlos, pero tampoco quería moverse, quería que ese momento fuera eterno (N de A: Mucha gente ha pensado eso MUCHAS veces). La chica lo _miraba _con los ojos cerrados, un cabello de su cabellera negra pasaba por su cara de ángel. Remus se fijo en que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y que él la abrazaba y ella se dejaba amarrándolo de la camisa del pectoral. La tentación de besarla era demasiado fuerte. Se acerco, despacio. Faltaba poco; al fin estampo sus labios gruesos sobre los finos de ella. Nambel se despertó bruscamente y se encontró con los ojos de Remus, después miro un poco hacia abajo y vio que la estaba besando. Rápidamente se aparto cayendo al piso (N de A: ¿Veis como me pegáis las palabras?) mientras agarraba algo de sabana para taparse.

Remus- dijo con los ojos empañados.

Yo…no…no se que me paso. Estabas ahí y no pude evitarlo…- intento, en baño, explicarse.

¡Pensaba que rezas diferente al resto de los chicos!- chillo. Él pensó que todas decían lo mismo cuando se les declaraba y ellas lo rechazaban.

¡JA! ¿Pero acaso no soy hombre yo también?- esta vez el enfadado era él- ¿Por qué santo Remus no puede hacer nada? ¡Soy humano!- con un movimiento de barita hizo que todas las cosas volaran junto a él- Adiós- dijo secamente y se marcho. Nambel se quedo allí parada y muda, sin poder mover ni siquiera un músculo. Al fin decidió vestirse e irse. 

                                             **********************

¡¡Lunático!!- lo llamo Sirius moviendo la mano de un lado al otro desde un rincón de la mesa de Griffindor. Cuando Remus llego y se sentó enseguida el chico le explico lo que acababa de Anunciar su querido director de escuela- ¡¡VA HABER UN BAILE!!- fue lo único que dijo. Remus lo miro con ojos como platos ¿baile? ¡El no bailaba!

Lo acaba de anunciar Dumbledore, dice que es en honor de San Valentín. Los chicos tenemos que hacer un regalo a las chicas, peor sin que ellas sepan de quien es, entonces de todos los que a recibido elige uno y va al lugar donde lo tenia indicado (junto el regalo) y tienen que haberle comprado un regalo si suponían quien era ese chico, o igualmente, solo hacerle un regalo aunque no se supieran los gustos- explico James. Perfecto, pensó el licántropo, ahora que me he enfadado con ella…bueno, será la forma magnifica  de reconciliarme y de paso confesarle, bueno…

- Mus… ¿Remus?- Peter le pasaba una mano frenéticamente por delate de la cara. El aludido lo miro y después debió su atención a la mesa de Slytherine. Nambel se encontraba allí, mirando hacia un punto perdido de su comida. Enseguida después de comer, como era domingo tenían el día libre, Remus decidió ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, pero acabo pensando un buen posible regalo. 

- El fin de semana, el domingo para ser exactos, estaba programad para ir a Hogsmeade para poder comprar los regalos. Cuando llegaron todos salieron rápidamente de los autocares. Los merodeadores hablaban de a quien invitarían y todo eso, pero Remus, Remus solo podía a pensar en aquella muchacha que le había robado el corazón. 

¿Tu a Lily, cierto Cornamenta?- salto Sirius. Desde cuarto que salían juntos esos dos, era una pregunta bastante absurda.

-No, si te parece voy contigo- dijo irónico James.

-¡A mi no me importa!- dijo pasándole un brazo por detrás del cuello. James quito el brazo diciendo "crió" entre risas-. Yo iré con Oriana  Mayans, de Hufflepuff ¿Y tú, Peter?

-Con Ignes Fiallega, de Ravenclaw- contesto con poco entusiasmo-. Solo queda Lunático, tenemos una Griffindor, una Huffflepuff y una Ravenclaw, solo faltaría que Remus haya escogido una Slytherine- dos de los otros Merodeadores y él mismo rieron, todos menos Remus- ¿Qué te pasa?

No, nada, nada- forzó una risita tonta-. Tendréis que perdonarme peor voy a comprar el regalo, nos vemos en las tres escobas- dijo mientras los veían desaparecer entre la gente agitando la mano en forma de despedida.

-¡PERO SI AUN HAY MUCHO TIEMPO!- grito Sirius extrañado y preocupado, todos se miraron-. Desde hace tiempo que esta algo raro…

Entro en la tienda de antigüedades silenciosamente. No había nadie, aquel lugar podía llegar incluso al miedoEstaba lleno de cosas extravagantes pero alucinantes y geniales: Escarabajos de oro, cabezas en miniatura, pergaminos muy antiguos, libros de buf! Tantas cosas, que ni siquiera podía saberlas decir todas. En un lado vio un par de ojos rojos como el fuego observándole y se sintió cohibido. Encima de la estantería había un timbre, lo apretó fuertemente. No apareció nadie, lo volvió a hacer. Nadie, apretó otra vez y "A la tercera va la vencida".

-Buenos días…- dijo el anciano dependiente ajustándose las pequeñas gafas redondas. Los pocos pelos de su cabeza eran canas, las arrugas de su cara incontables, y sus ojos marrones eran traspasadores, su altura era dos eé querrias?

Esto…buscaba un regalo para un baile, es para una chica. Quisiera alguna joya muy bonita, para disculparme y para confesarme a la vez ¿Qué me aconseja?- pregunto Remus algo atemorizado y nervioso. El señor dependiente se metió en la trastienda dejando a Remus algo acollonado allá dentro y escasos minutos después volvió a aparecer con una cajita pequeña en la smanos. 

- Esto se llama όχι εμένα hatreds παρακαλώ amame όπως εσύ ο ίδιος lord εγώ, no me odies por favor, amame como te amo yo. Es un- abrió la cajita y una luz dorada cegó al chico- colgante. La cadena es de oro puro, y los dos anillos que cuelgan de ella son de plaoro, un material muy especial….el mejor. Este colgante sirve para que si la otra persona separe los anillos. Si se rompen al separarlos, te odia, si no les pasa nada, te ama ¿entendiste?

-Si/si… creo que si…- el dependiente le dijo el precio, aunque un poco alto lo pago sin quejas. El anciano lo envolvió en un papel de terciopelo color reojo y dorado, pero no antes de haberlo vuelto a guardar en la caja. Salio todos contento de la tienda y se fue directo a las tres escobas, allí estaban sus amigos bebiendo. Se acoplo con ellos y hablo más que ninguno.

Envió el regalo junto con un la carta:

_Perdóname, Nambel, creo que me pase. _

_De_

_Alguien que conoces_

Envió con una lechuza de la escuela en mensaje. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser correspondido a la carta, al amor. Y pasando los días, pasando y pasando, llego San Valentín. Remus e puso su mejor gala: verde con pelo libre, un poco de purpuria en el pelo y una especie de gomina mágica en el pelo para que te lo deje liso a la vez que quieto. Al bajar a la fusta las piernas le flaqueaban.

-¡Bien queridos alumnos!- decía el director con los brazos extendidos en forma de abrazo- ¡Todas las mujeres a preguntar si los que creían son su pareja, y después a comer y bailar!- Remus busco con la mirada a la gente. Que si aquí oye si acá, peor tanta persona, tantos alumnos y profesores. Cuando la cosa se hubo calmado un poco la vio, con una caja de terciopelo apretada contra el pecho mientras lo miraba. Ella iba con un vestido azul cielo de mangas largas y un poco escotado, apretado en los brazos pero suelto al final de todo, con bonitos bordados, una especie de cinturón suelto y los labios y uñas pintados de azul, los ojos de un azul más claro y los labios marrón rojizo, el pelo recogido en una coleta un poco hacia al lado con el pelo más rizado que nunca. La chica se acerco temerosa a él.

-Buenas Remus- dijo l llegar.

-Buenas Nambel ¿ya descubriste a tu enamorado?- pregunto. La muchacha lo beso sin poder contenerse dulcemente en los labios- Veo que si- se sorprendió él- ¿Me arias un pequeñísimo favor?- ella afirmo lentamente con la cabeza- Separa los anillos- la joven chica se sorprendió mucho pero aun así lo hizo. Al separarlos unas letras brillaron en ellos y Remus tubo una inmensa alegría al ver que ¡nos e habían roto! Tal fue su alegría abrazo a Nambel y la beso repetidas veces.

                                    _Mi ángel…_

                                                                                                  **FIN**

**Bueno, bueno. No se si este chap os gustara tanto como el otro.**

**Os abreis dado cuenta de que el nombre es el de Marta, una amiga. Me pidio de poner su nombre con Remsi (¡¡PERO QUE OCNSTE QUE ES MIO!!). Espero que lo hayais disfrutado y quiero REVIEWS**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**ReViEw******


	4. naaaaa

LO SIENTO, TUBE QUE COLOCARLO PORQUE SI NO SE ME BORRARA, QUE ME ARRGLAN EL ORDENADOR Y YA NO PUEDO GUARDAR LOS DOCUMENTOS...

Cuando este todo bien, lo acabare y arreglare, peor mientras podéis saber la continuación ^^''

Lo sento, en serio .''

La Aldea Apache seguía como siempre, tan llena de shamanes y espíritus... Todo parecía estar en calma, incluso ellos. Todos llegaron suaves al suelo y la fusión desapareció.

-Ya llegamos ^^ ¡¡Vallamos a comeeeeeeeeeer!!- dijo contento Yoh. Anna lo miró desafiante- Si, Anita... Lo sé. Yo pagare U.U''- la muchacha sonrió complacida.

-Asakura... Eso no será necesario. Yo invito, por dejarme unirme a vosotros- a Yoh se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas de alegría. Ella sonrió divertida y todos fueron al restaurante más cercano. Al entrar alguien muy conocido les dio la bienvenida...

-¡Silver!- gritó Yoh, muy contento- Que bien que aún estés por aquí ^.^ ¿Cocinas aún?

-Si, Yoh. Y hoy la especialidad de la casa- sonrió, pero Anna lo detuvo.

-No, no. Yoh tiene que comer sano... - Yoh la miró desconsolado.

-¡Tranquila, Doña Anna (no recuerdo como la llama Silver)! La comida está echa a base de frutos que ayudan tanto al cuerpo como a la mente...- asi le estubo explicando un rato más y Yoh quedó más que agradecido a  Silver- Oye, y tu debes de ser... Yuriko  Kurijai, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte- la chica le lanzó una mirada alarmada, y él se inventó alguna cosa y los otrs no notaron nada-...¿Prima?

-o__Ô- todos se quedaron en blanco- ¿Tu prima? ¿Y se puede saber por qué se lo preguntas y no afirmas?

-¡Es que es la primera vez que la veo!- sonrió alegre- Bueno ¿qué queréis tomar?- cuando acabó de apuntar los menus, se alejó para prepararlos. Yuriko se levantó.

-Ahora vuelvo...- dijo ya andando, dejando a todos (menos Anna) algo extrañados. Lo presentía, él estaba cerca. Tenía que verle y hablar con él...Tenía que intentarlo siempre que pudiese. Cada vez lo sentía más fuerte, hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida- Asakura... Te siento en todas partes ¿acaso nos sigues?- tenía el ceño fruncido débilmente. Hao se levantó con la mirada de Apacho en sus hombros. Su caminar era lento y tranquilizador a quien cerrase los ojso y escuchase. Ella no se movió del sitio donde había quedado al principio. Hao alzó una mano y la puso en la mejilla de ella.

-Tu poder es inmenso...- en su boca se formo la mueca de una sonrisa- Conseguiré que te unas a mi...Ajá...-estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el Rey Chamán, y no solo eso sino que en el más poderoso Rey Chamán. Quitó la mano de la cara y vió como ella no apartaba su mirada desafiante pero, eso si, dulce.

-Asakura. Te vamos a salvar, ya lo verás.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Salvar de qué?- preguntó riendo descontroladamente - Si en verdad quieres ayudarme, ayudame a convertirme en el Rey Chamán -Ella sintió algo de dentro romperse un poco-. Tengo que conseguirlo est...-alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Callate!- la chica había alzado la voz y parecía desesperada- Callate...Queiro que vuelvas...Y si para eso tengo que dejar de ser Chamán, si para ello tengo que morir o cualquier otra cosa lo are...Pero no invulucrare en muerte a otros y tampoco dejaré que te conviertas en Rey Chamán de esta forma...- él le levantó la mano, pero la volvió a bajar sin tocarla. 

-No dijas estupideces... Si no es a las buenas te conseguire a las malas...- y volvió a desaparecer junto con su Espiritu del Fuego y Apacho. Yriko se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a la pension, intentando parecer calmada como siempre, pero algo la hacía tiritar...Había querido golpearla.

-Srta. Yuriko ¿está bien?- preguntó Tamao levantándose preocupada- Se ve algo más...Seria que antes- la aludida hizo un intento de parecer de nuevo normal.

-Tranquila...Tamao. Estoy bien, solo que necesito comer- le regalo una sonrisa. La pelirosa, aunque algo preocupada por esa misteriosa joven, se sentó. 


End file.
